Jessalyn Gilsig
Jessalyn Gilsig is a Canadian actress who is best known for her role of Terri Del Monico in the Fox television series Glee. She appeared in the first two seasons and made a special appearance in the Christmas episode of the fourth season. She is also well known for her roles in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boston_Public Boston Public] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nip/Tuck Nip/Tuck]. Early Life Gilsig was born in Montreal, Quebec, the daughter of Claire, a writer and translator, and Toby Gilsig, an engineer. She began acting at age 12. She attended high school at Trafalgar School for Girls in downtown Montreal. She later studied at Harvard University’s American Repertory Theater and attended McGill University from 1989 to 1993, graduating with a Bachelor of Arts degree in English in 1993 Career Gilsig began her career by voice roles, including films Mascarade and The Journey Home and the television series The Little Flying Bears, Young Robin Hood and Gulliver's Travels. After moved to New York City in 1995, she started to appeared in several off-Broadway plays. Although she had appeared in several Canadian productions in the 1980s-1990s, her television career began during the late 1990s, when she guest-starred in several television series, including Viper and Seven Days. After guest-starring in two episodes of Kelley's The Practice, Gilsig was cast in two episodes of another Kelley program, the short-lived Snoops. Although the series was cancelled before Gilsig's episodes were broadcast, Kelley wrote the part of Lauren Davis in Boston Public specifically for her. The series premiered in September 2000 on FOX. However, Gilsig left the series after the end of the season in May 2002. Following her departure from Boston Public, Gilsig joined the cast of Nip/Tuck in 2003 as Gina Russo, a role she continued until her character was killed off in 2008. In 2004, she appeared in five episodes of NYPD Blue, followed by four episodes of FOX's Prison Break in 2005. In early 2006, she guest-starred in an episode of Law & Order. In addition to her extensive credits in television and theatre, Gilsig also has some experience with films. She had a small role in the 1998 film The Horse Whisperer and provided the speaking voice for Kayley in the animated film Quest for Camelot (Andrea Corr performed the character's songs), also released in 1998. In 2004, she appeared in Chicks with Sticks as well as See This Movie. Gilsig currently has recurring roles in three television series. On NBC she plays Shelley, the sister of Tami Taylor in Friday Night Lights as well as Claire Bennet's biological mother, Meredith Gordon, on Heroes. She appeared in one of the lead roles in the 2007 movie Flood. Personal Life Gilsig first met Bobby Salomon when both were Montreal high school students. They briefly dated, with Gilsig commenting that Salomon was the "cool guy" and football team quarterback. After Salomon, now a film producer, moved to Hollywood in 2002, he and Gilsig renewed their friendship and began dating again.The pair wed on January 1, 2005. Salomon is Jewish and Gilsig is Jewish on her father's side, the couple had a traditional Jewish wedding. Gilsig and Salomon have a daughter, Penelope, born on September 26, 2006. Gilsig filed for divorce from Salomon on September 8, 2010, citing irreconcilable differences. They had been separated since 2009. Trivia *Grew up in a French speaking community and can speak fluent French (Québécois) *In late 1999, she was going to replace actress Paula Marshall who was leaving the series "Snoops" (1999). However, that show was cancelled before Gilsig was set to join the cast and producer David E. Kelley gave her a role on his next show "Boston Public" instead. *Provided/painted all the art pieces of Patricia Clarkson's character in "The Station Agent", written and directed by her "Boston Public" (2000) co-star Thomas McCarthy. *Her ex-husband, Bobby Salomon was her prom date in high school. *Is best friends with Glee co-star Jayma Mays. Personal Quotes Slideshow 101014Jessalyn-Gilsig1.jpg Jessalyn Gilsig-RSE-001385.jpg jessalyn_gilsig--300x450.jpg jessalyn-gilsig (1).jpg jessalyn-gilsig-FOX.jpg jessalyn-gilsig-08301001.jpg Jessalyn-Gilsig (2).jpg jessalyn-gilsig-04131001.jpg jessalyn-gilsig-glee-s2-320.jpg Jess.jpg Jessalyn-Gilsig.jpg JessalynGilsig.jpg jessalyn-gilsig-picture.jpg Jessalyn_Gilsig_2009.jpg Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars